1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to ZigBee communication, and more particularly, to a communication system using ZigBee in order to coordinate communication terminals, to transmit and receive data via a coordinator, and to set channels and personal area network (PAN) identifications (IDs) of the communication terminals using a ZigBee wireless communication network, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appliances that are generally used in a home, such as an air conditioning system, a television (TV), etc., may be configured to operate by a remote controller for a user's convenience. To this end, home appliances and remote controllers constitute a communication network for mutual wireless communication.
In order to form such a wireless communication network, recently, a communication technology using ZigBee in which power consumption is small and installation costs are low has been widely used.
ZigBee is a low-rate wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard. The technology is intended to be used for applications requiring a lower data rate, as compared to Bluetooth technology. However, ZigBee is a wireless communication technology suitable for a home network, which is a low-power specification to use one battery for one year and software and related components are minimized so that the implementation cost is approximately half that of Bluetooth.
A binding procedure for setting the same channel and an ID of a PAN between a home appliance and a remote controller is needed to form a communication network using ZigBee. Conventionally, a binding method using program download, an automatic binding method performed by communicating according to defined rules, and a manual binding method performed externally by using dip switches installed in the home appliance and the remote controller have been used.
However, in the binding method using program download, the environment of an actual field is not reflected and program setting must be changed whenever downloading is performed. In the method using external dip switches, a user must approach a home appliance (for example, a device installed in the ceiling in the case of an air conditioning system) to change program settings. In the method performed by communicating according to defined rules, when another communication network is formed near a current communication network, there is an overlapping of a network with an undesired network.